


For All Intents And Purposes

by Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU- Crow + Joker Accomplice Route, AU- No Persona Akira, But Not In The Way Goro Thinks What Benefits Means, Comfort Sex, Crow And Goro Arguing Who Gets To Be In Control, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, It's Black Mask Time, M/M, No Aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley/pseuds/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley
Summary: Crow provides Comfort Sex... Well, Comfort Hand-Job. That’s it.||AU - No Persona Akira|| - Akira doesn't awaken to Arsene, but he can only recruit shadows to be his temporary Persona. His  default Persona is Pixie||AU - Crow + Joker Accomplice Route|| - Instead of Morgana and Ryuji, Akira meets the Black Mask from a train derailment accident on April. He gets rescued after being trapped in Mementos for at least three days. Akira gets involved with the Black Mask because he's nosy and also motivated by thirst.





	For All Intents And Purposes

**Author's Note:**

> No solicitors. Please don’t tell me spoilers about Persona 5 Royal. Some asshole decided to give me spoilers I never asked for because I sounded too excited in my blog in wanting to wait for the English localization, I guess.

Their progress through Chemdah was leaving much to be desired, especially with Akira visibly more distressed than usual. Crow really can’t blame him considering how frequent the Phantom Thieves-- in their civilian identities, of course-- have been showing up in Leblanc lately.

As soon as he had ushered Joker inside the Rest Station, his regalia fell away like flame extinguished by a strong breeze. Akira, back in his school uniform, collapsed to his knees and drew his arms to himself.

Crow couldn’t help but _worry _outright_._ “You don’t have to push yourself too hard.” He said too bluntly. “Our target isn’t that urgent. It’s just a low-level thug threatening a business owner for so-called protection money. There’s no rush.”

Akira clutched at his head. “I can’t keep up like this. I still can’t summon my Persona.” He shook his head. “The more I try to reach out, the less I hear it.”

“You need to rest. You’re looking haggard.”

“No. I can keep going. I need to recruit stronger shadows.” He insisted, despite his composure wobbling. Crow shook his head and held him down by the shoulder. “I’m not letting you out there until you catch your breath. Sit down or I’ll force you out.”

Akira glared at him for a second before turning away and relenting. He decided to huddle at the corner of the booth and... space-out unnervingly. Crow should be used to it by now, but the way he looked off into the void just looked creepy.

_A snack or two should keep his strength up for the time being._

To satisfy his own apprehension, he carefully placed a pack of melon bread on his lap and a can of Tap on the adjacent seat so he could freshen up once he returns to reality.

* * *

Akira seemed to look better after eating the snacks, but he still looked as grim as ever.

“I overhear the Phantom Thieves sometimes.” Akira said. “Kaneshiro spilled the beans about us.”

_How am I not surprised?_

“As expected.” Crow shrugged. “He’s not that smart to keep secrets to himself when in a pinch.”

Akira looked utterly dejected, still bothered by his inability to call his own Persona and maintain his regalia for a complete expedition of their current level in the Metaverse. “Even the Phantom Thieves’ mascot has a Persona.” He heard him mutter and sulked in the corner of the room as he leaned against the wall.

No amount of pep talk could pull his (Partner? Friend? Confidant?) Akira out of a slump like this. And he was certainly in no condition to be forced back into the fray as if there was no problem.

_What do you want me to do? Comfort him?_

Crow didn’t think much about the concept of ‘comforting’ despite the implications of the said act. Especially since Goro couldn’t fathom why it was considered sexual but at this point, they’re ready to do anything to make Akira stop sulking.

In the end, Crow decided on direct action and proceeded to haul Akira to his feet without preamble. Despite being met with an impulsive swat in the head like a startled cat, he held on to him and dragged him off from the corner. “Just come with me. I know a better place for you to rest.”

* * *

A room in Qimranut was like a rented love hotel room with a decent sized bed, good lighting, a drawer filled with sufficient supplies, and a shower.

“Just sit. There.” Crow instructed as soon as he locked the door behind them. “Don’t ask questions.”

Akira seated himself in the center of the bed, shoes off, gaze averted, hands on his lap and legs tucked under him. Crow would’ve gloated about the power he held over the other if not for the embarrassment overtaking his thoughts. He shouldn’t feel shy forcing Akira into this and Akira, especially, had no right to look as innocent as he looked in the middle of it.

Goro could rage or lay the blame on Akira all he wanted, but the fact remained that they had decided on this… intimate approach.

Akira kept still as the bed dipped with Crow joining him in his space. Crow pressed up against him, pulling him flush against his chest and casing his arms around him. Akira’s breath hitched, shoulders tensed, trying not to shiver against the chill of Crow’s shadow seeping into his clothes and how this was the closest he had ever been around the other. “W-what are you doing?” He blurted.

“Don’t talk.” Crow hissed, pressing his talons on his arms in a secure hold. “Just let me comfort you.”

“Comfort? About what?”

Crow growled. “Everything in general. I’m sure it’s stressful having to start school a semester late. Plus, this shadow business.”

A person with common sense would’ve bolted just by the way the conversation was going, but Akira was an outlier who trusted a person whose face he hasn’t seen since April.

The tension in his shoulders dropped and maintained the position with his back against him. He finally murmured, “Okay.”

“Good.”

_Better than no word at all._

For a moment Crow simply held Akira against his chest, relishing his warmth and his soft, coffee and cream kind of scent. He rumbled happily at the thought of nuzzling against his cheek, enthusiastically squeezing Akira’s body as he mused every kind of intimacy he would have had if the gorget wasn’t designed to stab everyone at close range.

Akira’s chuckle popped the floaty, happy thought bubble in his head. “What?”

“I didn’t know you could purr.”

Crow cleared his throat. “I don’t purr.”

“I could feel you.”

“Shut up.” Crow hastily drew his arms away, releasing him from his absent-minded, close-quartered squeezing. “What part of ‘Don’t talk’ did you not understand?”

“I’m just saying…” Akira trailed off when he felt one of his claws slip under the hem of his shirt. Crow felt the click of his throat as he swallowed, and the tension that locked his spine straight. He felt some giddish glee at how fast Akira’s heart thrummed against his claws as he traced his palm from his middle up to his chest. Akira couldn’t help keeping himself rigid as the pads of his talons brushed against his nipples. His ears were adorably turning pink, peeking underneath his mess of curls and Crow desperately needed to feel the undoubtedly sensitive flesh between his teeth.

But, as usual, the mask and the gorget were in the way. He couldn’t get close without the possibility of stabbing Akira in the process.

_There’s nothing we could do with that._

Akira couldn’t keep himself from glancing back, only for his face to brush against Crow’s cold helmet and seeing eye to shielded eye. “Crow?” He murmured, cheeks in a fevered blush, eyebrows knitted together in uncertainty and his teeth occasionally worrying his lower lip.

Crow smirked and lightly brushed the pad of his claw around a nipple.

“C-crow!”

“Shh… Relax. You’re too tense.” Crow rolled the nub under his fingertips. “I could _feel _you.”

Akira sighed shakily as he continued his attention on his nipples. A tingle tickled his groin as the mischief in Crow’s voice teased him with more provocative thoughts.

Crow’s claws shifted their attention down to undoing the zipper of his pants. Akira’s protests were muted as a talon slipped under the waistband of his pants and his claws groping him through his underwear. Akira’s breath hitched from the chill of him and the instinctive pull of his hips to get away from the intrusion, accidentally pressing himself further into Crow’s cold shadow of a body. “Cold…!”

Goro scoffed. Nothing he could do about it. But Crow wanted to think the contrary despite the futility of it.

_Don’t._

Crow pulled his claw off Akira’s pants and grit his teeth. Without untangling himself from the other, he picked at where the metal plating of his clawed hands began and pulled.

_How dare you…_

Akira loosed a breath as Crow peeled off his claws— his gauntlets—and dropped them by the side as if they were a nuisance. He simply stared at his unveiled human hands, pale with lengthy fingers but covered with either shadow or a well-fitted glove. Crow flexed his hands and murmured, “Much better, don’t you think so?”

Before he could share a response, Crow wrapped an arm around his waist while the other resumed to pulling down his underwear and bringing his hardly aroused cock out. Akira barely pushed a word out of his lips when Crow’s hand wrapped around his dick.

Crow could only be human.

“W-warm…!” Akira bucked his hips in shock and Crow snickered as he kept his lower half locked down against him with one arm. Crow sighed as the heat of Akira’s skin in his bare hand almost felt scalding and mind-numbing, and his palms undoubtedly sweating from the too raw contact. He squeezed his length and stroked, slowly, leisurely, listening and feeling Akira’s pulse and tight breaths. Akira shuddered from the soft, silky grasp of Crow’s hand, wrapping him in a tight, alluring heat, and stoking the mounting rush of his blood. Crow deliberately slowed his caresses and the way his fingers would linger and tease in places to make Akira squirm and chase after his hold. Akira whined and bucked his hips in vain, cock filling in hardness and pre-cum beginning to dribble down Crow’s fingers. “Stop teasing me…!”

“No.” Crow smirked as he squeezed and twisted his fist, dragging a pitiful whimper from the other. “Hearing your reactions is quite fun.”

Akira rolled his hips with what leverage he could use to fuck against Crow’s fist, absentmindedly rutting the small of his back against Crow’s erection.

_Smug little shit._

Goro rolled his hips against Akira’s back, trying to pressure Akira’s attention to his own growing need and tightening his grip around his dick to drag him away from the edge out of spite. But Crow disagreed and wrestled control over his own limbs, letting out an audible growl as he bore down his entire weight to push Akira down on his belly.

“Crow?!” Akira squirmed as he tried to pull himself up on his knees but Crow forced his chest flat on the bed. A selfish hunger overwhelmed Goro’s thoughts on the matter as Crow squeezed and pumped Akira’s length rabidly, the steady stream of pre-cum easing the tightness of his hand. Akira helplessly moaned and whimpered, fucking against Crow’s fist, holding against the arm of the cold shadow keeping him steady.

“Come.”

Akira clawed and muffled his screams in the sheets as he pitched one last thrust into Crow’s hand. Crow groaned as Akira’s hot release flooded his fingers and rode through his orgasm’s aftershocks. He sighed as he held Akira’s taut body against himself, feeling his every pulse and quiver as he slowly came down from his high.

Crow could only pull his hand away and regard the dripping cum on his fingers as his reward. He felt a light-headed sort of satisfaction in making Akira come just by his hands.

_Ugh…_

“You’re still hard, Crow.” Akira suddenly murmured as he sluggishly wiggled out of Crow’s hand on his back. “Let me help…”

Somehow Crow disliked the sentiment and peeled himself away from him as if he was insulted. “I can handle myself.” He growled. “I didn’t drag you here for mutual… masturbation.”

Akira pulled himself up, the last dregs of euphoria slowing his movements a while. Crow couldn’t help but stare at how rumpled Akira had become from his black curls clinging to his sweaty forehead, his lopsided glasses, red worried lips, the flush of his cheeks down to his neck, and pants bunched down around his thighs.

“Here, clean yourself up.” Crow tossed him a box of tissues and wipes his way after taking his own sheets. “Wait for me outside.”

“If you insist.” Akira mumbled, a little dejected for some reason. But Crow had no time to think about it as he was now bee-lining towards the shower room and very much eager to reprimand and humiliate Goro for trying to get off on Akira’s ass.

* * *

The trudge back to the entrance of Mementos was immeasurably awkward.

Crow couldn’t look at Akira. Goro wanted to leave via the app on the spot regardless of appearing inside a subway tunnel and getting crushed by a speeding train.

“We’re here. You can go home now.”

“Crow.”

Akira couldn’t look up at him as he spoke. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable by my mood today.” He apologized. “I won't stress too much about Personas, I promise.”

_Good._

Crow shook his head. “Did you feel good, at least?”

Akira blushed a deep red. “V-very…”

_Why?_

“Good, I won’t hesitate next time.” Crow beamed. “I’ll do anything to make you feel better. I have basic experience in sexual activities if you so desire.”

“I understand!” Akira replied a little too loudly and looked ready to run if only his decency didn't make him hesitate. “Thank you for your hard work.”

“Likewise. Good evening, Akira.” Crow bid goodbye as he left the Metaverse. After being sure that Akira had been probably away from the station for a few solid minutes, Goro, full of embarrassed rage, reared up in the surface of Crow’s mind and yelled within his headspace. “_EXCUSE ME, CROW BUT WHAT THE FUCK WERE THOSE WORDS THAT CAME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH?!!”_

**Author's Note:**

> **   
**   
_UPDATE 11/03/2019:_   
  
_ Edited some repeating words and misspellings._


End file.
